Yo deseo
by sernatural
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester han salvado al mundo, ahora se enfrentan a lo que desean en la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que los Winchester desean

14 meses…

Dean Winchester sonreía, y lo hacia de manera honesta, ya habían pasado 14 meses desde que detuvieran el Apocalipsis, Dean era feliz, una cacería normal, un hombre lobo que había empezado a matar hacia no más de un par de meses, nada divino metido en la historia, ningún Dios omnipotente hijo de puta al que maldecir o intentar convencer de salvar al mundo, no, nada de eso, un simple caso, como los de antes, se encontraba con los brazos extendidos hacia sus lados, disfrutando de sus heridas, si, disfrutando de las heridas recibidas durante la pelea, disfrutaba de la suave llovizna que caía sobre él, disfrutaba de haber cumplido el trabajo en solo dos días, disfrutaba de ver a Sam maldecir por lo bajo porque el hombre lobo hijo de puta le había destrozado la única chaqueta decente que poseía. Si, Dean Winchester era feliz, lo tenía todo nuevamente, y ese todo era esto, una cacería normal, y a su hermano, su amigo, su familia, junto a él.

Sam Winchester se quejaba y maldecía al hombre lobo hijo de puta ese que le había roto la camisa, la chaqueta, parte de los pantalones y la suela de un zapato, Sam maldecía mirando al suelo por no mirar a Dean, maldecía seguir teniendo esa vida, maldecía no poder volver a la Universidad ni pasar después de clases al taller mecánico que su hermano tendría, porque eso era lo que Sam Winchester maldecía, que luego de 14 meses de muerto Lucifer, de haber desperezado a Dios (a golpes, literalmente) para que salvara a la humanidad, de haberse ganado el cielo de forma asegurada como recompensa por salvar al mundo, siguieran cazando bichos. Sí, no es lo que Sam deseaba, en algún momento pensó que si lo era, que con todo lo ocurrido, la perdida de su madre, de su padre, de Jess, en suma su temperamento (tan igual al de su padre), le decía que no había ningún otro futuro para él, más que el de la cacería, pero luego de lo pasado para salvar al mundo, de ver sufrir a su hermano tantas veces, de sacrificarse el mismo para poder salvar a la humanidad y sufrir una eternidad de castigos, Sam ya no quería seguir con esa vida, el quería ver cumplido su sueño, Sam Winchester estudiante ejemplar de Stanford, y Dean Winchester mecánico de primera en Palo Alto; si, porque algo no cambiaba en los deseos de Sam, y eso era tener a su hermano junto a él incluso en sus sueños de una vida sin cacería.

-Vamos Sammy, no quedaste tan mal, además esa chaqueta te hacia ver gordo- Dean se dobla en si mismo con la carcajada producida por su propia broma.

-Muy gracioso idiota, muy gracioso- Respondió Sam, evidentemente cabreado por las bromas de su hermano, lo peor para Sam era actuar que todo estaba bien, Dean sufrió demasiado, ahora, al fin se veía feliz, y por todos los cielos, Sam Winchester no estropearía la felicidad de lo más importante en su vida, Dean.

18 meses…

No recuerda bien como comenzó todo, solo sabe una cosa, su vida como universitario no era más que un sueño, y ya había renunciado a el, ahora solo le importaba una cosa (aparte de Dean, claro), encamarse con algún chico guapo de cada pueblo al que visitaban, si un CHICO guapo, porque Sam Winchester, en la ultima cacería de vampiros que habían tenido, descubrió "accidentalmente" que era gay y que disfrutaba demasiado de la "compañía" masculina. Se paso al menos un mes comiéndose la cabeza con pensamientos de culpa, y traición, sí, traición, hacia un rubio pecoso que simplemente era su mundo entero, pero después de mucho pensar y platicar con la almohada decidió que ser gay no era tan malo de hecho, era bueno, tenia sexo, y la mayoría de las veces era buen sexo, y no había riesgo de embarazar a nadie, ni formar accidentalmente una nueva familia, ni tampoco riesgo de enamorarse, así que en esencia no estaba traicionando a su hermano, porque Sam Winchester solo tenía una persona en su vida, y esa persona pilotaba el impala que era desde hace ya varios años su hogar.

* * *

Continuara...

PD: Primer escrito de esta serie....espero comentarios!!!

PD2: Gracias a los que leen!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean Winchester sonreía…**

22 meses…

Se encontraban en Nueva Orleáns, lindo lugar, cacería de brujos que practicaban el vudú para tomar venganza de cualquier cosa en verdad, no era que el motivo para realizar magia negra fuera importante para los cazadores experimentados como ellos. En resumen el trabajo era sencillo, encontrar a los brujos, "persuadirlos" de no usar más magia negra, y evitar así más muertes misteriosas en ese pueblucho cercano a un pantano.

El caso prometía a cada hora que pasaban recabando más información, con cada pista o interrogatorio que hacían se daban cuenta que en ese pueblito todos conocían sobre el vudú y sobre magia negra en general, y que todos tenían motivos para haberse vengado de las victimas.

Maldita sea Sam, podría ser cualquiera !- maldijo a regañadientes un Dean más que exasperado por el grado de misticismo del pueblo en general.

Lo sé, y esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte, cada persona de este pueblo odiaba a las victimas y conocen y tienen objetos de vudú en sus casas….

¿Qué piensas?...¿Un pueblo de brujos?

Es posible, se ha descrito en la historia, en los lugares originarios de estas hechicerías, todo el mundo conocía al menos el modo de protegerse de la magia negra….

Dean abrío sus ojos como platos, una iluminación había llegado a él.

Protegerse Sam….estos tipos no se protegieron…

Y vivían aquí de toda su vida-

Y así los hermanos habián dado con los culpables, estaba claro que quien haya hecho el maleficio debía tener la cercanía suficiente con las victimas para quitar los elementos de protección, sus esposas.

El caso fue resuelto, con mediana dificultad, tardaron dos días, pero sabían que debían huir de ahí pronto, porque los acontecimientos no habían salido como ellos hubiesen preferido. Las esposas de los 3 muertos, no estaban por la labor de dejar el vudú ni mucho menos de arrepentirse, por el contrario, usaron su magia negra en contra de los chicos, por suerte, las brujitas no contaban que los chicos estaban más que protegidos contra encantamientos, y que al maldecirlos, la maldición se les fue en su contra, resultado, 3 viudas muertas. Sospechando que el pueblito de brujos no estaría muy contento con el resultado de los acontecimientos decidieron salir corriendo del pueblo, y así fue que los pilló el alba, en medio de la carretera en dirección a ninguna parte.

El menor de los Winchester estaba que echaba humos, primero por las muertes de las viudas, auque se lo merecían, hacia tiempo que no terminaba muerto un humano en una de sus misiones, y en esta habían muerto tres, y para rematas, había un lindo chico rubio en el pueblo que le hacia ojitos y todo, pero por alguna razón Dean no se encamó con ninguna mesera, ni se fue de copas a algún bar, por lo que no se despegó de él en ningún momento, _ergo_, Sam Winchester estaba cachondo y frustrado.

Al fin un motel se asomo a lo lejos en la carretera, llevaban toda la noche conduciendo y Dean cambiaba de disco cada 1 hora al menos, entonando canciones de AC/DC, Kansas, y otros, "_Carry on my wayward son"_ coreaba cuando el avistamiento del motel le hizo sonreír, "al fin una cama" pensó el mayor de los hermanos. Con un codazo despertó a un Sammy muy mal genio que solo producía más risitas en su hermano mayor con su seño fruncido a más no poder.

Sam Winchester bajaba su bolso del impala y se dirigía a su habitación, que como siempre compartía con su hermano, no sin antes pensar en el chico de la recepción, que no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, si, el menor de los Winchester ya había despertado y entrenado por completo aquel don que su padre y hermano mayor tenían para reconocer a una fémina dispuesta a complacerles, claro, que en el caso de Sam, lo había despertado en estos meses para reconocer a los hombres que estaban dispuestos a complacerle.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Sam planeaba alguna excusa para salir de la habitación y seducir al chico de la recepción, pero la verdad es que en un motel en medio de ninguna parte, era muy difícil conseguir una buena excusa. Así que decidió esperar a que su hermano, cansado de tanto viajar cayera como tronco en su cama y entonces salir a saciar la calentura que ya llevaba encima durante días.

Las duchas fueron rápidas para ambos hermanos, Dean fue el primero, salió todo mojado y apenas cubierto por una toalla, Sam, miró a su hermano como siempre, su mayor amor, pero solo eso, "no por ser gay te andas fijando en tu hermano" pensó el trigueño.

Cuando Sam salió de la ducha, se dispuso a vestirse silenciosamente aprovechando que su hermano ya estaba dormido, busco una polera medianamente limpia, al igual que los pantalones, y le robó a Dean unos bóxer limpios, ya que el no tenía, se disponía a salir de "cacería" nocturna, cuando un ruidito lo distrajo de su cometido "mmmm….ya para Sammy", era la voz dormida de su hermano, el mayor estaba soñando y pronunciando su nombre, no le tomo mayor atención, hasta le pareció divertido que con tantas horas juntos, Dean hasta en sueños seguía junto a él.

Si no paras me corro- oyó decir a su hermano entre sueños

¿Qué mierda?- dijo sam muy suavemente, tratando de reponerse del shock inicial.

Dean Winchester estaba cansado, muy cansado, manejar muchas horas y pelear contra un pueblo de brujos, de ese tipo de cansancio sufría Dean, y era entendible que por eso hablara dormido, pero las cosas que decía, no eran para nada normales, pensaba Sam.

Te amo Sammy- fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Sam quedó atónito al lado de la puerta, su salida nocturna se habia ido a la mierda con esas palabras dichas por su hermano dormido, no podia entender que pasaba por la cabeza del pecoso de su vida. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de su hermano, que cosa rara, dormía boca arriba en ese momento, comprobó con pudor la carpa hecha en las sabanas a la altura precisa, y así comprobó que su hermano tenia un sueño húmedo con él como protagonista, mirando el rostro de su rubio, comprobó con más felicidad que ninguna otra emoción, que Dean Winchester sonreia.


	3. capitulo 3

**Despues de mucho tiempo, por una petición especial retomo esta historia, ahora si que terminará, es cortita de todas maneras, espero les guste y a los que la habian seguido, mil disculpas por el retraso!**

**

* * *

**

**Lo que Sam Winchester desea.**

24 meses…

Ya dos años, dos años en que el fin del mundo se detuvo, en que Castiel había ascendido a los cielos y en que Lucifer había sido por fin muerto bajo la mano de su propio padre. Dios había decidido tomar parte de los hechos solo después de ser convencido por la lucha y sacrificio de los hermanos, y ya de toda esa gran ultima batalla, ya eran dos años, y Sam Winchester aún no tenía lo que deseaba.

Deseaba una vida normal, bueno, eso es una mentira, Sam deseaba una vida "casi" normal, y ahí estaba el problema, en ese "casi", el detallito ese en los deseos de Sam, hacía ver la caza de monstruos y demonios como una vida normal, porque siendo francos, una vida estudiando en la Universidad, viviendo con Dean, durmiendo con Dean, haciendo el amor con Dean, ese sueño era muchas cosas, menos normal, porque si Dean no fuera su hermano seria una vida increíblemente típica, pero no, para Sam Winchester las cosas no son "típicas" y sus deseos tampoco lo son.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sam sorprendió el sueño húmedo de su hermano donde él era el co-protagonista. Esa noche el castaño no pudo dejar de hacerse una paja descomunal en nombre de su pecoso y luego darse una ducha helada para bajar los impulsos de besar al pecoso. Esa noche Sam Winchester no había podido salir de marcha como pretendía, tuvo que tomarse media botella de ron (post paja y ducha helada) y caer como tronco sobre su cama para borrarse del mundo, al menos por esa noche. Las burlas de su hermano mayor a la mañana siguiente no ayudaron mucho, y la verdad es que Sam no entendía como ese rubiecito que lo tenia loco podía soñar húmedamente con él y luego estar como si nada, eso era lo que lo estaba matando, la actitud NADA SOSPECHOSA de su hermano.

Durante estos dos meses, el menor de los Winchester había dejado de salir de "cacería" solo para quedarse a ver si se repetía lo de la otra noche. Como buen analista, el menor de los Winchester había descubierto, que cuando su hermano estaba muy, pero muy cansado, hablaba dormido, y que cuando eso ocurría, siempre, siempre soñaba con él. Ese descubrimiento aún no lo analizaba bien, no sabía si alegrarse o amargarse, o quizás un poco de ambas.

El siguiente caso los condujo a un pueblo apartado de toda civilización, en el cual sus habitantes habían comenzado a desaparecer bajo extrañas circunstancias. Bobbi les había dado el dato, y las sospechas iban dirigidas a algún súcubo o algo parecido.

El primer entrevistado era el hermano de la última victima, resultó ser un chico muy guapo, de cabellos negros y ojos increíblemente azules, también era muy alto. Se llamaba Tom, y se mostraba muy afligido por la desaparición de su hermano Mike.

-Perdone usted-dijo el rubio, metido en su papel de agente del FBI- pero noto que su apellido es Welling, no es el mismo de su hermano.

-Ah, claro, pero eso es un detalle, somos hijos de la misma madre, pero distinto padre.

-Medios hermanos- señaló Sam

-No- dijo molesto Tom- hermanos, somos hermanos

-Si, disculpe usted, era solo para salir de las dudas.

El tal Tom resultó ser no solo un bombón, sino que un hombre que amaba demasiado a su hermano, Sam no pudo evitar compararse con él, y bueno por lo que conversaron, se dio cuenta que su relación de hermanos era muy similar a la de ellos.

Tom insistió en lo extraño de la desaparición de su hermano y en ayudar en la búsqueda, a lo que Dean accedió.

-¿Estás loco?- el castaño sonaba molesto- un civil en nuestra búsqueda Dean, ¿Enserio?

-Si, un civil, es un tipo fuerte, se ve que podrá arrancar si lo necesita.

-¿Arrancar? Es todo en lo que piensas, puede salir herido, incluso muerto Dean

-Ya para con la cantarata Sam, sé muy bien que los riesgos para un civil son altos, pero es su hermano, maldita sea Sam, créeme que lo entiendo, lo entiendo tan bien que no puedo negarle la oportunidad de ayudar para encontrarlo.

Sam se quedó de piedra, era demasiada información sentimental como para ser procesada por un Winchester, y eso que él era el Winchester listo.

Tom les había contado sobre un bar al que todas las victimas habían ido, incluyendo a su hermano él se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Era un bar alejado del pueblo, con reputación de buscapleitos.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron al bar a buscar más pistas durante la noche, no encontraron nada fuera de lo común, y la misma chica intentó coquetear con los tres, en distintos tiempos, Sam se dio cuenta de eso, no le extrañó la actitud descarada de la mujer, pero si las actitudes indiferentes de su hermano y Tom.

"Solo hay gays hoy" murmuró la chica al alejarse de Sam, después de que este no le prestara atención.

Un chico muy guapo, cuyo parecido a cierto pecoso que le quitaba el sueño era inaudito, se le acercó a Sam, este no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se le había acercado.

Dean conversaba con Tom, explicándole que el lugar no le parecía sospechoso, no había nada raro ahí. Cuando buscó con la mirada a su hermano, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, Sam no estaba por ningún lado.

-Sammy!

Despertó maniatado y tirado en el piso, a su lado, en iguales condiciones un chico, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, muy guapo lo miraba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico

-Si, creo que si, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues que un chico muy guapo se te acercó y no te diste cuenta cuando te drogó o algo así, y ahora estás aquí esperando que vuelva el tipo ese, y quizás que nos haga.

-¿Mike?

-Sí, soy Mike, ¿Cómo sabes?

-Tu hermano, Tom te esta buscando

-Tom!, Oh por Dios, que no le pase nada.

Sam conversó con el muchacho y buscaron alguna forma de salir de aquella mazmorra, Mike estaba muy preocupado por su hermano Tom, Sam no pudo evitar darse cuenta del fuerte lazo que unía a ambos hermanos.

Dean y Tom estaban desesperados, con el estrés de la perdida de su hermano, la mente del cazador se agudizó en gran medida, dándose cuenta de un detalle importante.

-no está

-¿Qué cosa Dean?

-La muy puta no está- masculló el cazador.

La muchacha que hacia 5 minutos intentara seducirlos ahora no estaba, al igual que su hermano.

Preguntaron al barman y este les dio la dirección de la chica, coincidencia o no, la chica en cuestión había llegado al pueblo una semana antes de que comenzarán las desapariciones.

El súcubo entró en la mazmorra, no era el chico rubio que Sam había visto, tampoco el muchacho moreno que había visto Mike, era un hombre intermedio, entre moreno y rubio, entre oji azul y oji verde, algunas pecas, una extraña mezcla entre Dean y Tom.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Mike al verlo

Sam entendió lo que ocurría

-Tomas la forma que te facilita la caza.

-Ustedes son muy especiales, una chica guapa no los atrae

-Tú, eras la chica también

-Es la forma más sencilla, la mayoría cae con ella, pero ustedes no, ustedes requerían de mayor trabajo, es por eso que sus almas sabrán mucho mejor- sonrió la criatura

-Me das asco- dijo Mike, al entender que lo que tenía delante de él no era un ser humano, sino que alguna criatura de leyenda.

-¿Asco? ¿yo?- dijo irónico el súcubo- Llamé tu atención con una forma similar a la de tu hermano, tanto le amas que no tienes ojos para nadie más- luego miró a Sam- si, criaturas especiales son ustedes- sonrió- al final los incestuosos sienten "asco"- la criatura dejó escapar una carcajada.

Levantó a Mike con facilidad, como si el chico no pesara gran cosa.

-Tú alma será la primera

Sam se arrastró con prisa, pateando el empeine de la criatura, que con el dolor dejó caer a Mike.

-Maldito, entonces tú serás el primero.

No pudo decir más, una daga rebanó su cuello en ese momento, la cabeza rodó por el piso, y el cuerpo del súcubo cayó desangrándose por el suelo.

-Dean- dijo Sam, con el pecho agitado y una sonrisa, al ver a su hermano empapado en sangre.

Tom apareció por detrás, y se precipitó sobre su hermano, Dean hizo lo propio, mientras desataba el cuerpo de Sam mientras mascullaba pequeños insultos a su hermano pequeño por haber sido tan descuidado. En eso estaban los Winchester, uno retando y el otro recibiendo los retos cuando se fijaron en la pareja de hermanos de al lado, Tom y Mike se besaban fuertemente, mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban del rostro de ambos.

-No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto, la próxima vez te patearé el trasero- dijo el moreno

-No volveré a alejarme de ti, nunca más Tom, perdóname por haberme ido esa noche, fui un idiota, en verdad.

Decir que los Winchester se quedaron con la boca abierta es poco, la verdad es que si fueran caricaturas, los ojos de los hermanos cazadores hubiesen salido de sus cuencas, y sus bocas hubiesen llegado hasta el suelo.

Tom y Mike se sinceraron con los chicos, no sin antes hacerles prometer que no dijeran nada, Tom prometió a cambio guardar el secreto de la caza, y no decirle a nadie que estaban haciéndose pasar por agentes del FBI (se había dado cuenta de la farsa casi inmediatamente, pero no dijo nada pensando en sacar provecho para encontrar a su hermano).

Abandonaron el pueblo en un mutismo sepulcral, Dean no había dicho ninguna broma sobre los hermanitos del pueblo y Sam, no mencionó el asunto en todo el camino. Sam Winchester se enfrentaba a sus deseos, tener lo mismo que Mike, tener a su hermano mayor solo para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean piensa que los fics de wincest son malos**

A Sam le gustaba ayudar a otras personas, de haber podido escoger, le hubiese gustado ayudarlas como abogado, pero como no pudo escoger, lo hacía como cazador. Acababa de salvar a toda una familia de una manada de vampiros, y eso se le hacía reconfortante, Dean estaba eufórico (amaba las buenas cacerías de vampiros), "salvar gente, matar bichos, el mundo perfecto de Dean Winchester" pensaba Sam.

El cazador de ojos verdes y cabellos rubio, celebraba con su hermano los mejores momentos de la caza, el tiempo que tardaron en descubrir su nido, el audaz movimiento de su hermano para esquivar a dos vampiros y luego cortarle la pierna a uno de ellos, mientras que al otro le cercenaba la cabeza.

-Estuviste increíble Sammy!- repetía una y otra vez el rubio a su hermano, sentados ambos en un bar de carretera.

-Si, tú no lo hiciste mal, esta vez no gritaste como niña- dijo el castaño burlesco

-Hey! niñato insolente, yo nunca grito como niña

-¿No? Dos palabras Dean, ¡Fiebre amarilla!- río el menor a todo pulmón

Dean le dio un golpe en el hombro para luego acompañarlo con la risa.

Dean Winchester era feliz, se sentía pleno, Una buena caza, salvar gente, y su hermano junto a él celebrando con un par de cervezas, en esos momentos el cazador se sentía en el cielo.

La camarera del tipo "Dean" es decir, buenos pechos, buenas curvas, y poco cerebro. Se acercó a los chicos, mostrando con descaro sus atributos al rubio. Sam, que era el listo, y el que todo lo analizaba, vio ese gesto, y deseó matar lentamente a esa chica, deseo secretamente que la chica fuese una de esas "bajas civiles" que habían en las cacerías, "Enserio que la confundí con un vampiro Dean, por eso le corté la cabeza", si, algo así le diría a su hermano, estaba seguro que con sus ojos de cachorro el rubio se lo tragaba.

-Dos cervezas- ordenó Dean- Hey, Sammy, que no se comen, aunque parezca que si- le dijo a su hermano, con referencia a las tetas de la chica, sacando así a Sam de sus pensamientos homicidas.

Sam era el listo, el que todo lo analizaba, y lo que acababa de ocurrir no se le paso por alto. Primero, Dean no coqueteó con la chica, ergo, Dean no se acostaría con la chica, segundo, Dean se veía molesto, no le había gustado para nada que se quedara mirando los pechos de la chica, claro que Dean no sabe que Sam se quedó mirando la chica porque imaginaba que la mataba "accidentalmente". Este nuevo descubrimiento, puso al menor de los Winchester de un increíble buen humor.

Dean odiaba a las chicas que llamaban la atención de Sam, le gustaban las chicas de bares de carretera, porque esas casi nunca le interesaban a su hermano. No recuerda cuando partió ese sentimiento (Al que rehusaba llamar "celos"), solo sabe que en cada caso que hay una chica tipo "Sam"(linda de cara, menuda, lindas curvas y materia gris) el intenta por todos los medios ser él quien la entrevistara, y no su Sammy.

Dean odia ese sentimiento ( al que aún no le pone nombre) porque siente que no es normal, lo atribuye a todo lo pasado con su hermano, que los ha unido demasiado, y no quiere verle sufrir al lado de una segunda Jess, que seguramente le abandonará o morirá en extrañas circunstancias (asesinada por Dean "accidentalmente" en una cacería, de seguro). El culpa a los fan fiction, o como prefiere llamarles CIEM (creaciones de inadaptados enfermos mentales), en especial a los famosos wincest. Después del Apocalipsis, en ese periodo de tiempo que se dieron como vacaciones en casa de Bobbi, se encontró tan aburrido, que decidió ver que estaba haciendo su amigo el profeta, pues buscando en Internet, descubrió que el susodicho había vuelto a publicar otro libro, que contenía el final de sus aventuras, nada del otro mundo (aunque el idiota ese prometió no publicar más libros de ellos), pero ahí en eso estaba cuando decidió curiosear por el Chat de fanáticos, (su primera mala idea de ese día), una chica le metió conversación, intentó ligar con ella, pero no sabe como pasó, que de pronto la chica le envió un relato, escrito por ella, y el decidió aceptarlo como buen galán (su segunda mala idea de ese día), la chica era guapa, al menos por sus fotos, y también insistente, insistía en que le diera su opinión sobre el relato, y era lista, por lo que Dean no pudo engañarla y hacerle creer que si lo había leído, ya estaba tan obsesionado con la chica en cuestión, que decidió darle un vistazo al dichoso relato (la tercera mala idea de ese día).

Lo que leyó le produjo la mayor erección mental que había tenido en su vida, en especial la parte en que se follaba a Sam, en contra de una pared en el baño de un motel, sí, había leído un wincest (uno muy bueno) y descubrió que esos relatos estaban cargados por el diablo.

De aquél fatídico día eran casi dos años ya, odiaba al profeta, odiaba a la chica que nunca se lío, odiaba a Sam y sus hoyuelos, se odiaba a si mismo por mirarlo con otros ojos, y odiaba a los escritores de fan fiction, los seres más enfermos y malvados de la galaxia. Dean Winchester pensaba que había que exorcizarlos a todos, o matarlos, lo que diera resultado.

No pasaron ni dos días de lo de los vampiros cuando terminaron cazando a un wendigo, les dio pelea, pero pudieron vencerle, el resultado de viajar durante horas a un nuevo caso, terminar la cacería en tiempo record (un día) los dejó exhaustos. El rubio se bañó y se metió a la cama, el castaño iba a hacer lo mismo, estaba cansado y sucio.

-Sammy-dijo entre sueños Dean.

El castaño trago saliva, su hermano estaba muy cansado al acostarse, eso solo significaba una cosa, sueños húmedos con él como co-protagonista.

-Sammy, no me dejes- dijo con tristeza el rubio entre sueños.

El castaño se sentó en su cama, para mirar de cerca de su hermano, tenía una pesadilla, se movía de un lado a otro pronunciando su nombre, llamándole.

-No me odies Sammy- el castaño se asustó, vio lagrimas saliendo de los ojos cerrados de su hermano- yo te amo, no soy un enfermo, no me odies Sammy.

Sam Winchester se paralizo, deseó volver a luchar en el Apocalipsis, deseó volver a estar a punto de morir, porque la revelación que acaba de tener era más de lo que podía manejar. Su hermano se debatía internamente en amarlo de una manera poco "convencional" y él, él ya había aceptado hace meses que lo amaba con locuras.

-Oh Dean, como te hago entender que siento lo mismo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam piensa que el wincest es la mejor invención de todas.**

26 meses…

El chico se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, y era guapo, muy guapo, pero a él no le interesó, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que descubriera los sentimientos de su hermano por él, sentimientos que compartía, pero aún no lograba acercarse a su hermano para hablar del tema.

Dean era un maestro en el poker, no lograba sacarle nada, había intentado con metáforas, una semana después del descubrimiento le dijo a su hermano

-Dean, sabes que me encanta el helado de chocolate, aunque es el más grasiento, y el más dañino para la salud, pero me encanta, aunque debería estar prohibido, no podría vivir sin él, y quiero probarlo y saborearlo sin impedimentos

Su hermano lo miró con cara de "no te entendí nada"

-Sammy, si tanto te gusta vamos por uno, que no quiero que te de un orgasmo arriba de mi nena pensando en helado- dijo en carcajadas su hermano mayor.

Dos semanas después del descubrimiento probó con las ciencias.

-Sabías que la homosexualidad es lo más natural del mundo, se da en mamíferos y en aves, he leído que unos pingüinos querían ser padres. Y bueno, como son animales, no diferencian entre primos….hermanos, ya sabes, todo muy natural- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su hermano devoraba una gran hamburguesa.

-Pingüinos gays y padres!

No pudo seguirle hablando, Dean solo tenía oídos para lo de los pingüinos, información que le había hecho estallar de la risa.

Tres semanas después del descubrimiento probó con la filosofía

-Yo creo que el amor es algo libre y natural, no es condenable en ningún nivel, si es de común acuerdo, eso pienso yo

-Sammy, ¿Estás en esos días del mes?

La risa de su hermano fue lo siguiente que escuchó

Cuatro semanas después probó con la religión

-La Biblia dice que ames a tu hermano, sabes, a tu prójimo, yo estoy absolutamente de acuerdo.

-Sammy, no te hagas católico, no vaya a ser cosa que un párroco te corra mano después- Dean se descojonó de la risa.

Cinco semanas después probó con mezclar la religión y la filosofía

-La Biblia dice que hay que amarnos los unos a los otros, también dice que no hay que hacer lo que no te gusta que te hagan, dice amar a los hermanos, oye Dean, eso quiere decir que hay que hacer con los otros, con tu hermano, lo que quieres que te hagan a ti, y bueno, cuando uno descubre la sexualidad, experimenta consigo mismo primero, entonces, acaso la Biblia dice que debemos ir por el incesto- Terminó con su mejor sonrisa inocente

-Sammy, creo que te hace falta un polvo, la testosterona se te acumuló y te afectó el cerebro.

Lo que continuó a eso fueron risas y más burlas de su hermano.

Para resumir ya había intentado sacar el tema de todos las formas posibles, salvo de una manera, directamente, y esa manera era la que más le asustaba.

Sam Winchester que era un buen analista pudo confirmar dos cosas desde su gran descubrimiento, la primera, que su hermano era increíble para mentir, la segunda, que desde que sacaba el tema, su hermano no se había liado con ninguna camarera.

Dean se había ido a seguir con las entrevistas del caso de turno, mientras que el lo esperaba en aquel bar, pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de liarse con el chico aquel que tan descaradamente se le ofrecía, pero la conclusión era simple, no podía estar con nadie más que su hermano, al menos eso sentía, pero reconocía que ya la calentura le estaba matando y que las pajas en honor a su rubio ya no le eran suficientes.

Dean entró al bar saludando a Sammy con la mirada. Sam pudo notar cierto descontento en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que tenías razón, no es un caso para nosotros, las chicas se van con unos chicos del tipo "emo", ya han aparecido algunas, se fugan con sus novios, eso era todo.

-Te lo dije- dijo sonriente su hermano.

Continuaron bebiendo y comiendo algo. Sam sabía que algo no iba bien, su hermano no estaba contento, y no era por que él hubiese tenido la razón con aquel caso.

Salieron del bar en dirección a su motel, dormirían allí y luego se irían en busca de otro caso. Al dirigirse al impala, escucharon unas voces femeninas muy chillonas exclamar.

-Te dije que era cierto.

Sam vio como su hermano se tensó, y volteó a mirar a las dos chicas que se dirigían hacia ellos a gran velocidad y con cara de estar viendo a sus famosos favoritos.

-Ustedes también son fanáticos!, uy que lindos, si son tal cual los describen- dijo una de las chicas a gran velocidad.

-Si, te dije que lo eran, este "Dean" es monísimo- Sam miró con burla a su hermano y entendiendo al fin porque había llegado tan tenso al bar, esas chicas eran la causa- y lo mejor es que está enganchadísimo de este "Sam", pero si te digo que hoy vi como lo miraba desde la otra cuadra, enserio, fue la cosa más mona ver su cara de perrito enamorado.

Dean se había quedado rojo, su cara de poker se había ido a la mierda por dos chicas que no superaban los veinte años. Sam, bueno Sam estaba en el cielo, si su sonrisa pudiese ser más ancha, hubiese llegado hasta su nuca.

-Ustedes leen los libros de Chuck- interrumpió el castaño a las chicas

-Si!- gritaron al unísono

-Somos grandes fanáticas, como ustedes- Dean masculló una maldición y entró al impala sin prestar atención a las chicas.

-Parece que tu novio se enojó- dijo una de las fanáticas.

-Si- dijo sonriente- es que él no es fanático, pero yo le obligo a acompañarme en este juego.

-Ohhhh, que lindo es!, mi novio nunca me seguiría en un juego así

-Bueno, el mío es el mejor novio del mundo- dijo Sam- y siempre hace lo que le pido.

-Uyyyy, que bien, ustedes son lo máximo, me hacen imaginar wincest en vivo!

Las chicas se carcajearon y luego se despidieron de Sam, que entró en el auto.

El rubio arrancó el auto con gran velocidad hacia el motel, el castaño pudo ver que su hermano estaba furioso, pero eso a él no le importaba, había recibido información demasiado importante como para estar de mal humor.

Ya en el motel, Dean se dispuso a ir al baño cuando Sam le hizo conversación.

-Pensaban que éramos fanáticos de los libros

-Si, me di cuenta- masculló entre dientes muy molesto

-Si, creían que éramos novios, haciendo wincest- dijo sonriendo, estudiando los gestos de su hermano, lo veía tenso y eso le alegraba.- les dije que estabas molesto porque no eras fanático.

-Máldito profeta

Sam río bajito

-Les dije que si, que eras mi novio, y que yo sí era fanático y que por darme en el gusto me seguías en el juego, que eras el mejor novio del mundo.

Dean estaba algo pálido, Sam había caminado para poder verle de frente, estudiando sus gestos, sonriente.

-No me mires así, no mentí, eres el mejor novio del mundo, bueno, el mejor hermano, que para lo raras que son nuestras vidas, es como lo mismo.

Sam terminó de hablar mostrando su mejor sonrisa hoyuelos a su hermano mayor.

Dean intentó avanzar hacia el baño, pero Sam no se corrió de donde estaba. Sam Winchester se armó de todo el valor de su familia, invocó mentalmente a su padre, para que le prestara los "cojones" necesarios, y pidió permiso a su madre para hacer lo que haría a continuación.

-¿Enserio me miras con cara de perrito enamorado?

Dean Winchester tragó saliva, un sudor frío cruzó su espalda, el juraría que volvería para matar a esas chicas, las torturaría, les haría pedir piedad, usaría todas y cada una de las torturas que aprendió en el infierno en ellas.

Dean intentó voltear, en dirección a la puerta principal, huir era todo lo que tenía en mente, pero Sam lo conocía demasiado bien y le tomó del brazo, impidiendo la huida.

-No vas a responderme- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa hoyuelos

Dean odiaba esa sonrisa, y odiaba a esos ojos, estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de esa mirada que sus piernas temblaban con solo verla.

-Dean, no quiero pelear, pero quiero saber, ¿Me miras así?

-Sammy, no molestes- dijo con voz bajita, a penas y había podido hablar.

El castaño analizo la situación, su hermano se veía sobrepasado, él lo sabía, pero también sabía que era su única oportunidad, si no continuaba, tendría que esperar unos buenos meses más, y la verdad es que Sam Winchester nunca había sido un hombre paciente.

-Dean- tragó saliva, y pidió mentalmente perdón a su padre, y también por la bendición a su madre- quizás sea de familia, cuando no me ves, yo te miro como perrito enamorado.

Sam se sonrojó al decirlo, pero no apartó la mirada de su hermano, un rubio precioso que también se había sonrojado.

-Joder Sam, esto no…no está bien- Dijo cuando su hermano se le acercó rápidamente, tomando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Dios nos dio una amnistía, no valen los pecados con nosotros

-Eso es porque se piensa que somos buenos.

-Somos buenos, ya filosofamos, hasta en la Biblia lo dice, hay que amar al prójimo Dean, tú eres mi más cercano prójimo- dijo sonriente, triunfal, como si hubiese encontrado el mejor de los argumentos para llegar al incesto.

-Sammy, no quiero que…

-¿Te odie?- Sam bufó- Dean, no puedo odiarte ni aunque quiera, eres mi familia, mi amigo, mi compañero….Dean, lo eres todo para mi….solo di que sí, seamos TODO- le dijo con su mejor cara de cachorro.

-Odio esa cara

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que su hermano le dijera eso

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco asustado

-Porque no puedo decirle que no, y tú lo sabes- Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la nuca de Sam con sus manos y le robaba un beso a su hermano pequeño.

Sam Winchester agradeció mentalmente al wincest, y a todos sus fanáticos.

**Gracias a quienes leen :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, Deseo, te deseo a ti junto a mí por siempre.**

Dean deseaba más que un beso esa noche, deseaba todo de su Sam, porque era SU Sam, y eso le hacía sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra. En cuanto tomó los cabellos del castaño para robarle ese primer beso, todas sus dudas se fueron a la mierda. Sammy quería lo mismo que él, lo quería a él, y a nadie más, eso le hacía feliz. ¿Qué importaban los ángeles y el mismo cielo? Su hermano tenía razón, ellos se habían ganado una amnistía, habían pasado por mucho, perdido mucho, familia, amigos, todo con gran dolor. Este era el momento que se les había negado por años, la oportunidad de ser felices juntos.

Dean Winchester había pensado que lo tenía todo, hace como dos años atrás, se había encontrado con ese pensamiento "lo tengo todo". Había recuperado a su hermano, habían vuelto a cazar juntos, su vida era completa, "tengo lo importante" y él siempre supo porque. Era porque Sam Winchester estaba a su lado, el rubio era un hombre sencillo, él mismo lo sabía, como un perro hogareño, que era feliz con su comida, agua y su amo junto a él, Dean lo sabía, su "amo" era Sam.

Sam Winchester estaba feliz, lo tenía todo, era cierto, estaba lejos de vivir en California, en una idílica vida de pareja de enamorados, pero ¿Qué importaba eso? Su hermano le estaba besando, y eso para el castaño era más que suficiente.

El castaño correspondió el beso del rubio y a ese primer beso le siguieron mucho más, sin palabras, solo besos, unos tiernos, otros apasionados, otros coquetos, otros animales, otros infantiles, otros cómplices, en fin, todos esos besos con una cosa en común, amor.

No hicieron el amor esa noche, no porque no quisieran, sino porque ninguno ellos era bueno para tratar con todas las emociones, es cierto que estaban excitados, querían explorarse y explotar juntos, eso estaba claro, se lo decían en miradas cargadas de deseos, pero no fueron capaces, no por dudas, no había miedos, pero si había una necesidad aún mayor que el sexo en ese momento, y era estar juntos.

Los besos los terminaron acurrucados sobre la cama de uno de ellos, el castaño olisqueando el cuello del rubio, embriagándose de ese aroma, "hogar" pensaba Sam al sentirlo, Dean era su hogar, no había otro lugar donde él quisiera estar, ningún otro. Se recriminó mentalmente por sus errores pasados, los principales: el haber querido alejarse de su familia, no se lamentaba de haberse alejado de su padre, pero si de su hermano, su hogar.

28 meses…

Dean Winchester sonreía, sonreía mientras viajaba por la carretera a toda velocidad, cantando a viva voz "**I wanna be sedated**", sonreía mientras miraba a su hermano en el asiento del copiloto mirando atentamente un mapa, sonreía mientras mantenía el volante con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha acariciaba los mechones del cabello de Sam. Dean Winchester era feliz.

Habían pasado dos meses desde "el suceso" así es como le decían, también le llamaban "Día D","El día que la tierra se detuvo" y el favorito de Dean, "The Event".

-Dean, ya es hora de que reconozcas que estamos perdidos- dijo el castaño con su mejor cara de cachorro.

-Sammy, que poca fe me tienes, te digo que vamos bien y es porque vamos bien

Sam miró a su hermano y sonrío, la verdad es que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se habían perdido, pero el obstinado de su hermano no lo reconocería jamás. La verdad sea dicha, al castaño no podía impórtale menos el perderse con su hermano, además, era mirar esa sonrisa de seguridad y sentir las caricias sobre su cabello, y olvidar el detalle de estar perdidos.

Sam sintió la mano de su hermano alejarse de su cabeza, volteó molesto para ver que era lo tan importante para que su hermano dejara de acariciarle, busco la mano de Dean (su mano, Dean al cumplir un mes desde "The Event" se la había regalado) sonrió con ese recuerdo.

FLASBACK

27 meses…

Sam no quería sentirse como la novia posesiva y conflictiva, pero es que era su aniversario de primer beso, y para el castaño era importante, con sus novias nunca tomó en cuenta ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora era con Dean, su Dean, su todo, y para él recordar que se cumplía un mes de eso, era en verdad muy importante.

Habían tenido que cazar a un fantasma molesto que les había tomado más tiempo que el necesario. Estaba seguro que por el maldito fantasma su hermano se había olvidado de la fecha, él sutilmente estuvo dando pistas como "Dean, tenemos que terminar antes del jueves" el jueves en sí era el día de su aniversario de primer beso de un mes. Dean lo había mirado extrañado, pero no había dicho nada.

Pero son Winchester, hasta el final, y las cosas no salieron como lo esperaban, el difunto, había regalado un mechón de su cabello a cada una de sus tres ex esposas, por lo cuál tuvieron que conseguir los tres mechones de cabello para poder eliminar al fantasma, esto les había tomado más tiempo del que esperaban. Resultado, era jueves por la noche y venían llegando al motel con un cansancio enorme por lo difícil que había resultado todo.

-No me quedaré así- pensó en voz alta mientras su hermano entraba al baño.

Sam sacó algunas velas que había comprado con anterioridad, al igual que el regalo para Dean. Dispuso las velas por la pequeña habitación, apagando las luces y encendiendo las velas.

Dean estaba muy cansado, a penas y le había dado un beso a Sam durante el día y el sabía que ese era un día importante, se pateaba mentalmente por no haber podido comprarle algo a Sam, ahora rogaba que su hermano estuviese tan cansado como él y que lo hubiese olvidado.

Cuando Dean Winchester salió del cuarto de baño, la escena lo dejó helado, las luces estaban apagadas y la habitación solo era iluminada por la tenue luz de unas velas dispuestas en el piso, ahí frente a la puerta del baño estaba su hermano, con un presente entre sus manos.

-Espera- dijo Sam, al tiempo que encendía su pequeño reproductor de música, sonando entonces la que Sam definía como "su canción" cosa que Dean negaba con toda su alma.

-Sammy, yo…-dijo el rubio con rubor en sus mejillas y rascándose la cabeza

-Sé que no sabes porque es todo esto, y no importa enserio.

Dean lo miró perplejo, el muy capullo creía que lo había olvidado.

-Pero yo quise recordarlo, ten- continuó el castaño mientras le extendía sus manos para alcanzarle su presente.

Dean alcanzó el presente, y luego en un movimiento rápido atrapó a su hermano entre sus brazos, besándolo tiernamente.

-si recuerdo la fecha Samanta

Sam sonrió feliz con la noticia.

-Es solo que no alcancé a comprarte algo

-Eso no importa, ahora ábrelo!- le dijo con rostro infantil

Dean abrió el paquete, rompiendo el papel, se encontró con un cuaderno, el forro era de cuero, era en verdad muy lindo, grabado en el cuero se leía "El diario de Dean Winchester"

La cara de confusión era muy evidente en el rubio.

-Es para que escribas tus propias cosas de cazador.

-Es….muy lindo Sammy- El castaño beso los labios del rubio, evitando que este se rompiera en el momento, él sabía que eso era importante para Dean, era su diario, el diario de Dean Winchester, su propio diario.

-Oye enano, creo que ya sé que regalarte.

-¿…?

Dean sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a escribir en una hoja de su diario.

-La verdad es que es un formalismo, Así es como le dicen ustedes los abogados, ¿No?

Sam lo miró sin entender, Dean continuó escribiendo, luego hizo un claro gesto de estar firmando aquello que había escrito.

-Ya, ahora lo tienes- Arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a su hermano, todo sonriente.

Sam comenzó a leer lo que había escrito su hermano.

"Yo Dean Winchester, en pleno uso de mis capacidades mentales y físicas, entrego a Sam Winchester la totalidad de mi cuerpo y mi alma completa, por toda la eternidad, para los usos que el estime conveniente."

Sam comenzó a sonreír de tal manera que parecía que su boca llegaría hasta sus orejas.

-Firmado Dean Winchester….junto a una carita feliz- dijo en voz alta el castaño.

-Sí, es para que se tenga claro que no es una falsificación- dijo el rubio con tono entusiasta señalando la carita feliz

Sam se arrojó de tal forma sobre Dean, que el rubio agradeció mentalmente que tras de si estuviese la cama, porque de no haber sido así, su espalda hubiese caído sobre el suelo con todo lo que es su "pequeño" hermano sobre ella.

FIN FLASHBACK.

La mano de su hermano buscaba en el IPOD una canción (Sam había conseguido instalar ese aparato en su nena, alegando que era la nena de los dos)

Dean hizo un gesto triunfal y apretó el botón de reproducir.

La música comenzó a sonar, era su canción, la canción de ambos. (Aunque Dean la odiaba)

( esta es la canción, "just like a star" corinne bailey rae .com/watch?v=4N8vFW4D0DI)

Sam lo miró con curiosidad.

-Sammy, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sam intentó recordar, pero no lo conseguía, ¿Qué había pasado por alto?

-Es nuestro aniversario, el de siete semanas

-¿Qué?

Dean comenzó a reír, detuvo el impala, estacionándolo en un apartado claro.

-Siete semanas desde nuestra primera vez- dijo el rubio al tiempo que se relamía los labios de un modo que a Sam le pareció una provocación.

Dean atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano hasta él, besándole con fuerza, con ternura en un inicio, para luego tomar aire y besarlo con rudeza.

-Joder Dean, de estás cosas si te acuerdas

-Sammy, me acuerdo de todo, pero celebro lo que más me gusta- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sus manos recorrieron el torso de Sam, desabrochando cada botón de la camisa del castaño, se detenía en la piel de Sam, acariciando cada parte de ella, con especial atención cuando llegó a las tetillas, apretándolas y acariciándolas con fuerza.

Sam no se quedaba atrás, sus manos ya habían recorrido el torso de su hermano, y ahora se disponían a sacar la remera de su lugar, no le fue difícil hacerlo ya que el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para levantar sus brazos y facilitarle el trabajo. Sam aprovecho eso para mordisquear las tetillas de Dean, que gimió al sentir el contacto de la boca de Sam con su anatomía.

-Sammy, no seas niño malo- dijo el rubio con voz rasposa por el deseo

Sam continuó acariciando el cuerpo de su hermano, llegando hasta sus pantalones, mientras el rubio bajaba la cabeza para besarle, el castaño abría los pantalones de Dean, dejando libre a la bestia que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Me quieres Dean? – preguntó Sam, fingiendo inocencia, mientras acariciaba el miembro de su hermano.

-Sabes que no enano- respondió con media sonrisa el rubio, su voz era deseo puro.- te amo, que es distinto- terminó de decir para enterrarse en el cuello de Sam, besándolo y lamiéndolo, al tiempo que él también liberaba el monstruo que el castaño guardaba entre sus piernas.

-Dean…mis- decía jadeante Sam- Mis pantalones….estorban

-Jodido crío

-Tú me tienes así Dean- la sonrisa inocente de su hermano menor casi provoca un orgasmo involuntario en Dean.

Sam empujó a su hermano, alejándolo de si, lo suficiente como para poder pasarse al asiento trasero del impala. Den lo miró con deseo, se saco los pantalones y siguió a su hermano, ahí entre las piernas de Sam comenzó a besar el torso del pequeño, que acostado en el asiento solo gemía con las atenciones del rubio.

-Dean, - Jadeo- siguen estorbando.

-Ya voy a eso enano impaciente- dijo entre risas el rubio.

Dean tomó los pantalones de su hermano, Sam levantó las caderas para facilitar el trabajo de su hermano, que con rapidez terminó de sacar los pantalones y de paso los boxers del castaño.

-Sammy, se nos acabó el lubricante.- dijo frustrado el rubio al recordarlo

-Eso no te ha detenido antes- dijo mordiéndose los labios el castaño, el rubio maldijo a su pequeño hermano por ser tan jodidamente sexy.

Sam tomó la mano de Dean, y comenzó a chupar su dedo índice con entusiasmo

-Joder- dijo con voz rasposa el rubio

Sam guío aquel dedo ensalivado a su propia entrada, donde Dean comenzó a acariciar con calma, disfrutando de los gestos de placer que el rostro de su hermano le entregaba.

-Ahí está entrando….uno- dijo jadeando Dean

-Otro, quiero otro

-Tú mandas Sammy

La sonrisa excitada de Dean provocaba convulsiones en Sam.

-Dos, ya van dos….

-Ahora más, ya sabes lo que quiero.

Dean tomó el miembro de Sam con su mano libre y comenzó a moverlo al mismo ritmo que movía los dos dedos que tenía dentro de su hermano.

-Creo que ya estás listo- dijo con media sonrisa el rubio, mirando fijamente a los oscurecidos ojos de su hermano.

-Ahhh!- exclamo Sam al sentir a su hermano entrando en sus entrañas, se aferró de la espalda desnuda de Dean, y se aseguro de marcar, como siempre la piel de su hermano con sus uñas.

Dean comenzó a bombear poco a poco, entrando y saliendo de vez en cuando, provocando oleadas de placer en su hermano, sacaba su miembro por completo, para luego volverlo a meter todo de golpe, y luego sacarlo todo, así en un ritmo frenético que enloquecía al castaño.

-Sammy! Sam…Sammy!- exclamaba entre jadeos el rubio, Sam solo pronunciabas monosílabos inconexos y gemidos varios, alguno que otro grito cuando las envestidas de Dean iban muy adentro.

Sam tomó su propio miembro para estimularlo y así hacer del goce algo mucho más profundo.

Dean enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Sam, mordiéndole con fuerza para ahogar sus propios gritos al tiempo que se corría dentro de su hermano. Sam, se corrió en el momento en que su hermano comenzó a morderlo, no ahogó ningún grito, de haber estado en un motel, hubiese despertado a todos los inquilinos, de eso seguro, el grito retumbó en los oídos de Dean, pero este no hizo caso, estaba muy ocupado recuperándose de su propio orgasmo.

Se quedaron abrazados así mismo, Dean sobre Sam, oliéndose, sintiéndose, la canción seguía sonando (estaba puesta en rotativo)

-Me marcaste!- dijo el castaño al recordar el mordisco que iba a dejar huella en su cuello

-Dean Winchester no marca Sam

-¿No? ¿Esto?- preguntó señalando su cuello.

-Eso es un recuerdo enano

-Recuerdo de qué?

-De que soy tuyo.

Aunque por la posición en que estaban no podía verlo, él sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba sonriendo, y él también sonreía, Sam Winchester podía ser feliz sin universidad, podía ser feliz en una vida de cacerías, podía serlo por que tenía a Dean junto a él.

La noche había llegado hacia unos minutos y en aquel claro el cielo podía verse muy despejado. Los hermanos miraban hacia el cielo a través de la ventana trasera del impala (aún abrazados igual como habían quedado después de su celebración de aniversario de siete semanas).

-Mira Sammy- señalo Dean con entusiasmo- Una estrella Fugaz!

Sam miró y cerró los ojos

-¿Pedirás un deseo?- preguntó el rubio

-Claro, ¿tú no?

-No, yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo- dijo besando a su hermano- ¿Qué vas a desear Sammy?

-Yo, Deseo, te deseo a ti junto a mí por siempre.

**FIN**

**queda el EPILOGO: DEAN DESEA OTRA CANCIÓN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tardó, pero llegó, espero les guste!**

* * *

**EPILOGO: DEAN DESEA OTRA CANCIÓN!**

34 meses…

Los brazos de Sam rodean de manera alarmantemente posesiva el cuerpo del pecoso en la cama. El rubio está despierto, no puede evitarlo, han hecho el amor de una manera que en palabras del cazador sería algo como "¡El mejor jodido sexo del mundo!" y eso le mantiene aún en un estado de éxtasis tal que no consigue conciliar el sueño. El abrazo de su hermano se hace más fuerte y por unos segundos teme que haya sido poseído por un demonio que ahora intenta matarlo por asfixia. Sonríe ante el pensamiento, la verdad es que el castaño siempre le ha abrazado con fuerza, desde pequeños ha sido así. Recuerda la época en que un pequeño Sam se metía sin permiso en su cama por miedo a los fantasmas, cucos, monstruos, zombie, lo que sea que perturbara su sueño. Él siempre le aceptó en su cama, y siempre terminó siendo asfixiado por el pequeño, claro que en aquella época no dolía tanto, pero ahora con más de un metro noventa de altura, los abrazos posesivos del menor de los Winchester eran cosa de temer.

La música sonaba en la radio, Dean a penas y le prestaba atención, no era la emisora que a él le gustaba, había sido Sam quien había escogido el dial en aquella oportunidad. Le hubiese gustado cambiar la estación, pero no quería moverse y despertar a su novio. El rubio se sonrío al pensar así "su novio".

**FLASHBACK**

Después de aquellos primeros besos vinieron varias tardes de dudas, miradas cómplices, sonrisas traviesas y más besos. Los nuevos amantes no paraban de sonreír y sentir que el mundo era uno nuevo, más luminoso, más bello y divertido.

Sam Winchester había desechado los deseos de una vida normal, ¿Quién podía querer una vida normal cuando estás locamente enamorado de tu hermano mayor? La respuesta era sencilla: NADIE.

Dean Winchester se sentía dentro de un sueño, uno muy bizarro donde su hermano era su amante y ambos eran cazadores de bichos sobrenaturales, pero la pasaban bien. La verdad sea dicha, el rubio estaba eufórico de felicidad, pero también lleno de dudas, no había querido reconocerlo, y no había hecho falta, su pequeño hermano lo adivinaba en cada una de sus miradas.

-Dean, ya deja de mirarme así, ya te dije que está bien, tenemos inmunidad!- dijo en tono que amenazaba un berrinche.

-Ya está, está bien, inmunidad celestial, pero Sam- bajó la mirada, no sabía como expresar sus dudas- ¿Qué hay de tí?

-¿Qué cosa conmigo?

-Tu vida Sam

El castaño rodó los ojos en señal de cansancio y entendimiento a la vez.

-Dean, basta con eso, esta es mi vida, TÚ ERES MI VIDA- suspiró- ¿Te queda claro? Escúchame bien, y que entre en esa cabeza dura tuya, si me dejas me matas, porque no tendré razón para vivir, ¿Entendido?- dijo en su tono más solemne

Su hermano mayor se sonrojó levemente, sacando una sonrisa del serio rostro de Sam. Luego los ojos de Dean brillaron como los de un niño.

-Sammy, "Si me dejas me matas"- remedó en tono burlesco- "no tendré razón para vivir" si que eres una nenaza!

Y rompió a reír a carcajadas. El castaño se tiró sobre él, cayendo ambos sobre la cama, juguetearon como unos niños mientras Dean se burlaba de Sam por ser cursi.

Ya el menor sobre el mayor se calmaron un poco, respirando ambos agitadamente.

-Soy un cursi porque uno de los dos tiene que serlo, si hubiese esperado alguna señal de ti aún seriamos solo hermanos, y los dos haciéndonos la paja en el baño.

-Oye, que dices que lo nuestro es obra tuya criajo- dijo ofendido, Sam sonrío.

-Pues claro, si yo te estuve semanas dando un montón de indirectas!

-¿Indirectas?- Dean levantó una ceja por el desconcierto- ¿Qué indirectas?

El castaño se sonrojó, y eso no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

-Ya olvídalo

-No, no, dime qué indirectas

-No, ya no valen

-Que me las digas

Y así comenzaron otra vez, en el forcejeo pasaron a llevar el ipod de Sam, que estaba conectado al reproductor del motel (Sam había saltado de alegría al ver que la habitación tenía conexión para esas cosas, Dean había sonreído al ver la reacción de su hermano y pensó que pagar por un motel más caro bien había valido la pena).

La música comenzó a sonar, pero ellos no le dieron importancia, para entonces ya estaban semidesnudos besándose pasionalmente.

_Like a Star, Corinne Bailey Rae_

-Dean- dijo el castaño con la voz apagada por el deseo- ¿Vamos ha hacerlo?

-Sammy….solo si tú quieres- dijo sonrojado por el anhelo

El menor sonrío complacido, mordió el labio inferior de su hermano, con sus grandes manos arrancó los boxer del rubio y bajo con su boca para succionar el cuello de Dean.

Gimió de placer con cada succión realizada su hermano bajo él jugueteaba con sus manos por toda su espalda, y bajando y apretando con fuerza sus nalgas.

Dean por su parte se entretenía acariciando el miembro de Sam que ya sobresalía por el elástico de su boxer. Lamía uno de sus dedos y luego lo presionaba contra la cabeza del miembro de su ahora novio, provocando escalofríos en él. Se separó del abrazo de su hermano para comenzar a bajar besando su pecho con fuerza, marcando la piel del castaño como suya propia, mordisqueó un pezón sacando un pequeño grito del menor. Siguió bajando y se detuvo en el ombligo, mordió los pliegues del mismo y lamió con ganas sus bordes, bajo sus caricias su novio se estremecía entregándose al placer.

Acarició los cabellos del rubio, apretándolos con fuerza, a cada mordida que recibía de su hermano más apretaba aquella dorada cabellera que tanto amaba. Si su hermano continuaba por ese camino Sam Winchester iba a enloquecer.

Dean llegó hasta su "premio" liberándolo de su prisión. Lamió la punta y la besó, miro hacia arriba y vio los ojos cerrados de su hermano, sonrío y luego devoró el miembro de su hermano.

Le succionaba con fuerza, inexpertamente, luego más suave, agarrando experiencia. Que diestro era su hermano, aprendía tan rápido las cosas practicas, hábil para aprender a disparar armas, hábil para aprender a manejar un machete e increíblemente hábil para aprender a mamar pollas.

-No vayas a correrte aún- ordenó el mayor sospechando que su hermano estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

Ya los dos estaban desnudos y Sam se levanto para poner a su hermano bajo él, era el momento de devolverle el favor y demostrarle que él también aprendía rápido.

Cuando Sam trago su polla le molestó un poco que le raspara con los dientes, pero el pequeño era el listo de la familia y no fue necesario decirle nada al respecto, en pocos segundos ya dominaba el arte a la perfección.

Le agradó el sabor, era el sabor de Dean y eso le enloquecía, temía correrse solo con esos pensamientos y aún quedaba mucho que hacer entre ellos.

Dean reunió toda la fuerza de su voluntad para detener a su hermano.

-No sigas-jadeo- quiero ir-jadeo- más allá.

El menor le sonrío con picardía, él también quería llegar más allá.

Tomó los tobillos del pecoso y los levantó, de esa forma dejó expuesto a su hermano, que por su cara de sorpresa indicaba que no era eso lo que tenía en mente.

-Después te toca a ti- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Puso su cabeza entre las piernas de su hermano, levantando las caderas de este, así comenzó un cruel juego en el que estimulaba la polla del rubio a la vez que lamía y acariciaba con los dedos su entrada.

Las mil sensaciones que su pequeño hermano le hacía sentir eran por mucho lejanas a lo desagradable, tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza varias veces para no correrse en ese momento.

Vio que sus dedos entraban con facilidad, sintió los contorneos en el cuerpo de su hermano y entendió que estaba apretando los botones correctos.

Sintió un dolor agudo cuando la cabeza presionó en su interior, aguantó como todo un cazador. Le costo tiempo acostumbrarse al intruso, pero el castaño ayudó sacándolo y lubricando con más de su propia saliva. Cuando por fin se acostumbró a Sam en su interior, el placer fue algo nuevo para él, completamente distinto a todo lo que había probado.

Su hermano era muy apretado, tanto que temía no durar mucho en aquella situación. Comenzó un lento mete y saca que acompañaba de besos profundos y caricias fuertes entre ambos.

Sintió que su hermano aceleraba el ritmo, era la señal de que se correría. Sonrío con eso y aceleró el mismo el frote de su polla contra el vientre de Sam.

Aceleró las envestidas con fuerza y profundidad, quería llegar ya de una vez al final, quería saber lo que era llegar al orgasmo gracias a Dean Winchester.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo, se derrumbaron juntos en la cama, Sam sobre Dean, frente contra frente.

La canción continuaba sonando, había quedado en modo "repetir", pero ninguno de ellos prestaba atención a la misma.

-Sam

-¿Si?- preguntó a media voz por el cansancio.

-Lo de los pingüinos…..eso fue una indirecta.

De haber tenido energías, Sam Winchester hubiese matado a su hermano ahí mismo, acaban de tener su primera vez y él gilipollas se acordaba de las indirectas!

-Y lo de la religión, la biblia apoyando el incesto, todo eso eran indirectas.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, al tenerla apoyada en el pecho del rubio, este último entendió el mensaje. El pecho de Dean subía y bajaba con un ritmo acelerado, su risa retumbaba en los oídos del más alto.

-Es que Sam- risa- de no ser por esas chicas-risa- aún estaría recibiendo tus increíbles "indirectas"- risa- aunque la de los pingüinos no era tan mala- más risa

Sam se levantó solo un poco para golpear en el pecho a su hermano.

-Ya calla- risa- que es nuestra primera vez y lo arruinas.

Dean le abrazo con fuerza para robarle un beso.

-Enano tonto- beso- que no sabes que nada puede arruinar este momento.

Se besaron tranquilamente unos momentos. De pronto fueron concientes de lo que los rodeaba, especialmente de la música.

-Amo este tema….y ha estado sonando todo este tiempo- el castaño se sonrojó- Dean, que es "nuestra" canción.

Dean Winchester abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ni de broma!

Dean Winchester deseaba otra canción.

**FIN FLASBACK**

La música de "nena" que sonaba en la radio le comenzaba a provocar sueño. De pronto el móvil de Sam comenzó a sonar, por el sonido, Dean supo que era la alarma.

"Las tres de la mañana, ¿Por qué puso el despertador a esta hora?"

El castaño se movió despacio al despertar, sin decir palabra copio el aparato y apagó la alarma, luego volvió a abrazar a su hermano dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ahora pones el despertador para follar?- dijo risueño

-Idiota- le castigó con un mordisco en el pecho- tu novio no necesita horarios para follar

-Entonces ¿Para qué ha sido eso?

-Shhh, espera y verás.

"Saludando a los noctámbulos en esta nueva noche…." El locutor del programa de radio comenzó ha hacer una serie de anuncios que a Dean no le decían nada. "Y bien, comenzamos con los pedidos, este va para Dean Impala de parte de Sam Puppy"

_**Metallica** - **Nothing** Else Matters _

-Creo que resume muy bien nuestras vidas- dijo un sonrojado Sam- además que es de las que te gusta.

-¿Nuestra nueva canción?

El castaño asintió mientras le robaba un beso al rubio.

-Si, la letra parece hecha para nosotros- sonrió Dean.

-Te amo idiota.

- yo más a ti perra

Se besaron con pasión mientras se movían el uno sobre el otro al ritmo de NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

**FIN...**


End file.
